Retrato
by Amakase Miharu
Summary: One-Shot. A Eternidade é cruel com quem a busca, ela o esmaga por cada pecado que cometeu tentando alcançá-la.


**_Retrato._**

_Não, Naruto não me pertence. Sim, isso é meio UA._

Olho para você.  
Eu sei que você continua rindo de mim, na minha frente. Você me encara como sempre me encarou, e por trás dessa expressão séria, eu sei que você ri. Ri tão alto quanto as pessoas na rua falam. Eu sei que em alguns minutos esse meu devaneio irá acabar, então, vamos prolongar como sempre, que tal? Haha.  
Eu o invejo, ter conseguido a beleza eterna e a eternidade para rir de mim. Minhas tentativas foram fracassadas, você viu. Eu tenho uma enorme inveja de você. Eu sempre quis me tornar eterno, transformei meu corpo em plena madeira. Sem dor, sem emoções, quase uma máquina para matar. Com certeza fui melhor nisso que você.  
Oh, não me encare assim! Em algo eu teria de ser melhor não?  
Não?  
Não faça isso, não me lembre que estou enfadado a ficar aqui olhando sua beleza e em alguns minutos irei desvancer. Não me encare com esse sorriso maligno. Não posso me mover dessa cadeira. É o meu destino. Ou o que resta dele.  
Por que nunca posso tirar meus olhos de você? Será porque você é o representante do mais belo? O mais belo... Você é gigante, com uma aura igual. Algo tão grande quanto seu orgulho. Hahahaha! Não estou o xingando, não fique nervoso.  
Seus olhos me apontam o relógio. Já se foram 2 minutos, ainda tenho mais 5, então, pode continuar a rir de mim e fazer de meu sofrimento um lazer. Afinal, você irá me encarar aqui até a minha decisão. Continue seu jogo, eternidade! Haha! Você não me ajudou e eu lhe busquei por tanto tempo. Não, você não é a eternidade. Você... você...  
Ah, esqueça. Você tem 5 minutos para ficar assistindo eu cair. Eu vou cair para sempre nesse precipício. Você sabe, e você continua rindo. Você nunca me ajudou, nunca estendeu seus braços para eu me agarrar. "Oh, salve-me!" Eu grito, em troca, nada ganho.  
Como você é egoísta! Haha! Nunca pensa em ajudar aos outros, só pensa em você mesmo. O que? Estou eu mentindo para você? Você sabe que você é. Ah, como você é nervoso. Agora, não minta para mim, você nunca me salvaria, não é?  
Hã? Sim, me salvaria? Há! Quando o faria, eu sei que você continuaria aí parado. Nunca poderia sair daí, como eu. Não daria um passo, estaria ocupado me vendo sofrer com seus grandes olhos por suas janelas. Olhando com desprezo para mim. Com essa cara séria, tão indiferente e incomum. Esse rosto tão cheio de nada, um vazio, uma depressão, uma angústia, um ódio. Ódio, por mim? Por que?  
Então você sabe. Você é o retrato de meu fracasso. Um retrato. Uma grande pintura em uma grande tela a óleo. Algo pintado, e inanimado. Que em alguns minutos cria vida só para me encarar a cada pensamento que eu tenho.  
Essa é a vingança de Deus? Representar todos os meus erros em uma tela imortal! Que cruel! Me tratando como Dorian Gray(1)? Como pode?! Você é tão cruel comigo, ó todo poderoso! Por que não mata a quem vos fala e uma vez?!  
Ah, claro. 1 minuto. Mais um minuto nessa prisão, nessa masmorra. Meu último minuto nesse dia. Vamos aproveitá-lo.  
Não pode perdoar-me? Não fiz um pacto com dêmonios em troca de eternidade, fiz? Então por que o encara dessa forma? Por que essa crueldade sobre esta pobre alma pecadora? Diga-me, não era você o responsável para perdoar-me?! Não era você que dava à nós, meros humanos, uma segunda chance e se redimir? Não era você que dava a eternidade as merecidos? Não sou um deles, não é?  
Isso me leva a pensar que seu paraíso é para poucos e para cruéis. Como fazes isto comigo?!  
Por que sempre que lhe faço essa pergunta a porta atrás de mim se abre?  
Uns poucos passos são ouvidos em minha direção nesse momento.  
Eu sei o que vai ocorrer. Você fez isso de novo, não é?  
Você me matou de novo. Com uma faca atrás do pescoço posta aí por alguém encapuzado. Seria a Morte? Ou você está tentando se vingar de meus comentários?  
Seu veneno é forte, eternidade. Por sua culpa, estou pagando para sempre. Como uma dama tão charmosa pode ser tão cruel conosco?  
Meu sofrimento não tem fim, mesmo quando eu voltar a viver.  
Olho para seus olhos novamente, eles me apontam 15 segundos. Só 15 segundos para voltar ao passado. Esses últimos segundos passam rápido. Tudo ficou negro...

Olho para você.  
Eu sei que você continua rindo de mim, na minha frente. Você me encara como sempre me encarou, e por trás dessa expressão séria, eu sei que você ri. Ri tão alto quanto as pessoas na rua falam. Eu sei que em alguns minutos esse meu devaneio irá acabar, então, vamos prolongar como sempre, que tal? Haha.  
Vamos continuar com esse dia de verão eterno no purgatório. Posso brincar com você quanto tempo Ele quiser. Hahahaha!!

**_ FIM_**

* * *

(1) Dorian Gray é o personagem principal de O Retrato de Dorian Gray. Ele é obscecado pela eternidade, e em troca de seu precioso retrato, que representava sua beleza, ele faz um pacto pela beleza eterna.

Sim, um pouco pertubador. Tive essa idéia depois de ler algumas redações que eu havia escrito há tempos. E claro, ler O Retrato de Dorian Gray de novo. A idéia aqui é mostrar o sofrimento do Sasori (se vocês não adivinharam, se ferraram.) no purgatório. Enfim, esse é o meu ponto de vista sobre o purgatório. Ah, aliás, pode ter ficado meio OCC, pelo fato do Sasori ter aparecido muito pouco na série.  
Bom, espero que gostem.  
Até mais.


End file.
